Tras bambalinas
by ItXelEndZ
Summary: Se sacara de las cenizas una de las obras mas importantes y difíciles que hayan echo en la historia y Sherlock quiere el papel. En la fiesta se encuentra con otro actor y aunque no lo admita, se ha enamorado de el, pero, ¿que pasara al enterarse que luchan por el mismo papel? Esta historia participa en el Baker Slash Fest2015


DISCLAIMER: Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de sir arthur conan Doyle y de BBC, y de John W.

Esta historia participa en el Baker Slash Fest 2015

PROMPT: # 33

UNIVERSO ALTERNO: Actores teatrales

PAREJA: JohnLock

ADVERTENCIAS: personajes medio Ooc

* * *

 _ **TRAS BAMBALINAS**_

* * *

En medio del gran escenario se encontraba la figura de un chico, el cual se encontraba haciendo una reverencia como agradecimiento a la ovación recibida, la cual duro cerca de tres minutos. En su rostro no se notaba expresión alguna. Al parecer el chico estaba acostumbrado a recibir tales acciones en cada interpretación que hacía.

Los directores alababan su trabajo y desempeño en los ensayos, y los espectadores amaban su actuación.

 **Sherlock Holmes**

Edad: 20 años

Fortalezas

A pesar de su corta edad, había logrado llegar a la cima del mundo del teatro, su trabajo y disciplina eran de admirar, el control y energía de su cuerpo eran asombrosas; Daba miedo Su capacidad de lograr transmitir cada emoción que se quería; La memoria que poseía para aprenderse todos los diálogos en tan solo tres días, inquietaba; La proyección de su hermosa voz de barítono, capaz de escucharse sin dificultad por el teatro; y qué decir de su físico, alto, tez blanca, cabello oscuro y unos hermosos ojos de color indescifrable, que iban desde la tranquilidad del azul claro hasta lo salvaje de un verde; y la pasión que mostraba por tal aptitud se demostraba en cada cosa que hacía.

Si bien, cada que se presentaba una obra de teatro que el protagonizara, siempre terminaba con minutos de ovación.

El era bueno, muy bueno en lo que hacía, y él lo sabía a la perfección.

Los directores que trabajaban con el batallaban para dirigirlo, el chico siempre hacia lo que quería y lograba hacer que otros actores hicieran lo que él decía y era frustrante, y deprimente que le realizaran más caso a un chico que a ellos mismos. Oh pero los resultados eran excelsos, pero eso no quitaba el rencor hacia él. Aun así no hablaban mal del chico en los medios.

Después de tal ovación El actor se retiro a su espacioso, limpio, sin flores, lleno de espejos y elegante camerino - _"si me quedare aquí, tiene que ser algo decente"_ el chico había dicho antes de empezar a lanzar ordenes al personal del equipo para que dicha habitación estuviera como él quería.

Se sentó frente al espejo y empezó a retirar el maquillaje, la excéntrica ropa de la obra fue despojada de su cuerpo y colgada en ganchos, posterior mente se puso su traje habitual, con aquella camisa morada la cual era su favorita, en seguida se dedico a guardar sus cosas Y así como llego al teatro, sin hablar con nadie y sin desviarse, salió con su maleta al hombro a las frías calles de Londres, tomo un taxi y se dirigió a su apartamento.

En el viaje, la radio parloteaba lo magnifico que fue la obra protagonizada por él, lo mucho que les gusto a los espectadores y que mañana saldría la típica critica, señalando los fallos de los diversos actores y bla bla bla, Sherlock nunca le habían importado las criticas, el era bueno y lo sabía, a quienes no les gustara era su problema. El solía actuar más para sí mismo que para el público en general. Era feliz al poder ser distintas personas, distintas existencias, pero no lo admitiría.

El largo viaje termino y llego a su amado departamento, en esa zona de la ciudad privilegiada, Baker Street. Bajo con calma del taxi y se adentro al edificio.

-oh cariño, fuiste un éxito- dijo en forma de saludo la señora Hudson, su casera, que era casi como una madre para el.

-soy un éxito- contesto el moreno subiendo las escaleras.

Al adentrarse se despojo de su amado abrigo y se recostó en el sofá. Fue una noche divertida, el personaje sí que tenía una vida social activa, y vaya forma de conocer el amor… pero ya había llegado a su fin, y en cuanto esta acabo salió de aquel ambiente, siempre lo hacía, ya había intentado quedarse con los otros actores a ver porque siempre se reunían y se quedaban toda la noche juntos, pensó que debía ser algo interesante; lo intento pero era lo mismo, salían a un restaurante, luego a un bar y de ahí a la casa de alguien, para… conoce todo el cuerpo de otra persona, no fueron gratas esas experiencias, eran aburridas , inútiles y sin gracia. Así que antes de que todos empezaran a "disfrutar" de la noche de gloria y se pusieran pedantes, prefería irse.

Aun recostado, se adentro en su palacio mental y empezó a memorar todo el camino para presentar esta obra, archivando los momentos relevantes y desasiéndose de los inútiles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paso aproximadamente dos semanas de su más reciente protagónico cuando recibió una carta, invitándolo cordialmente a la noche de gala que sería dentro de dos semanas, en honor a Hamlet una obra que era el icono de la pasión y locura, aparte de que era un clásico, a pesar de que se presento hace ya unos buenos años atrás y seguía siendo recordada como el más grande éxito.

Se sorprendió un poco al recibir tal invitación, ¿Por qué esa obra? ¿Por qué organizar una fiesta a esa obra? Como había dicho la carta: les habían dado un jugoso presupuesto, todo el personal que necesitaban, la escenografía, vestuario… bueno, ahora entendía el porqué del festejo.

Aun así no iría a la fiesta, era inútil, se presentaría a las audiciones, serán pan comido.

Las dos semanas pasaron rápidamente, con sus rutinas de baile y ensayos de diversas cosas e investigación. El día de la celebración llego, aunque eso no le importo hasta que sintió una presencia, arrogante, molesta y empezó a apestar a perfume caro.

-Mycroft, a que debo el honor de ver tu horrenda cara- dijo en forma de saludo el actor, sin levantarse de su asiento.

-querido hermano- respondió el mayor acercándosele- como ya sabrás se dará una festejo por la nueva obra, ya sabes, sacar de entre las cenizas esa majestuosa obra y bla bla, necesito que vayas-

-porque habría de ir, hermano mío?- contesto Sherlock para finalmente encararlo

-me importas- Mycroft levanto su rostro- y me gustaría que esta obra estuviera en tu curriculum, claro como el principal-

-no necesito ir a esa tonta fiesta para que me acepten, es más, no creo que deban pensarlo, soy el mejor de todos los actores, ese papel lo tengo en la bolsa.

-sabes, estas personas son mas… quisquillosas- Mycroft empezó a caminar por el cuarto- y al parecer les importa también que el actor tenga modales, y quieren ver si estará al cien por ciento dedicado a esto-

\- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con la fiesta?-pregunto confuso el moreno.

-quien vayan, mostraran interés, y los directores irán observando a los diversos actores que en esa reunión estarán, sabes que esta obra en verdad es muy importante y tan…-

-se directo, Mycroft- interrumpió Sherlock.

-los mejores actores irán. Los mejores. Actores que lucharan por ese papel, darán lo mejor de ellos, los directores los verán e irán decidiendo quien es el más apto, esto no será solo una reunión sin sentido, la decisión ira siendo tomada. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas importantes.- el mayor se dirigió a la puerta- pero necesito esto- dijo mientras tomaba una memoria usb pegada a la pared con cinta adhesiva-oh confirme tu asistencia- dijo dando un paso hacia la salida - hace dos semanas.

Era un fastidio, sabía que su hermano tenía razón, la fiesta seria en un par de horas, no había estado interesado, pero ahora… odiaba cuando Mycroft tenía razón, y debía prepararse.

.-.-.-..-..-.-.- ..-

El taxi se detuvo frente a la majestuosa edificación, el museo, ahí se llevaría a cabo el… festejo.

Bajo cuidadosamente, luciendo un hermoso traje negro, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, era negro azabache, y vestía una muy blanca camisa, adornada con un corbatín azul cyan oscuro.

Camino hacia las escaleras circuladas por demasiadas personas para su gusto, al parecer habían sido generosos con las invitaciones, subió sin entusiasmo hasta llegar a las grandes puertas del museo, y entro.

Se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de gente, pero se sorprendió aun mas de que todas esas personas eran actores, de todos lados, pero no eran solo eso, hay se encontraban los considerados mejores actores de todo el mundo, según internet y periódicos.

Bien, ahora se alegraba solo un poco de haber ido.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud de gente para finalmente llegar a una de las mesas donde se podía encontrar ponche junto con una exótica escultura de hielo, se quedo mirándola un momento, no entendía porque tener una escultura con forma a… una mano en su hombro interrumpió sus pensamientos, volteo la vista y se encontró con un sonriente hombre de cabello canoso.

 **LESTRADE:**

 **EDAD: sin importancia**

 **ESPECIALIDAD: teatro comedia**

 **DEBILIDAD: las donas y el café.**

-Lestrade- dijo a modo de saludo el azabache

-Sherlock, que sorpresa verte por aquí- el canoso se poso frente a el

-no entiendo porque sería una sorpresa-

-digo tu no sueles salir a este tipo de cosas, a menos que…-los ojos de Lestrade se iluminaron y no tan disimuladamente empezaron a viajar por el salón.

-Antes de que me preguntes por mi hermano y arruinarme la velada con asquerosos pensamientos, déjame servirme un poco de ponche- y así el mas alto tomo un vaso y se sirvió del rojizo liquido.

-eres molesto-comento el más bajo mirando el suelo-bien, bien, me encontré con Molly y con otros chicos ¿vienes?- Lestrade se alejó con Sherlock siguiéndolo, llegaron cerca de donde se encontraba otra gran estatua de hielo que tenia la apariencia de un escenario, enfrente de ella se encontraban un grupo de diversas personas analizando y discutiendo dicha…. Obra.

-pero no es demasiado grande para que sea uno al aire libre- comentó una pequeña chica castaña, con labial rojo carmín y un vestido rojo

 **MOLLY HOPPER:**

 **OCUPACION: bailarina**

 **FORTALESAZ: ballet**

 **DEBILIDAD: si no es de ballet, no sabe mucho**

-pero las cortinas están muy anchas, debe ser de espacio cerrado-repuso una chica morena de cabello rizado y vistiendo un vestido muy vulgar al gusto del más alto.

 **SALLY DONOVAN**

 **OCUPACION: Jefa de utilería**

 **FORTALEZAS: tiene mucha utilería**

 **DEBILIDADES: tiene mucha utilería**

-debe ser un escenario circular, solo que con cortinas- comento un hombre con barba desaliñada

 **ANDERSON**

 **OCUPACION: no le interesa**

 **FORTALEZAS: Ninguna**

 **DEBILIDADES: está vivo**

\- es un simple escenario, a la italiana, como era de esperarse Anderson, ni siquiera sabe reconocer las figuras geométricas- el ojiverde habló.

-chicos, ya volví- dijo a modo de saludo Lestrade

-oh y no estás solo- la chica morena hizo una cara de desprecio- algo te siguió

-saludos también para ti- contestó el más alto.

La velada continúo así por una media hora más, Molly no le quitaba la vista a Sherlock y este divulgaba información de los distintos invitados.

Unos reflectores alumbraron lo más alto de una escalera, donde se encontraban ambos directores de la futura obra, las demás luces fueron bajando hasta quedar en una muy débil luz, apenas permitiendo distinguir lo que había alrededor.

-buenas noches a todos- comenzó uno de los directores - les damos gracias por venir a esto que es como un baby shower para nosotros- el publico soltó una pequeña risa- como ya se abran dado cuenta, aquí se encuentran reunidos de los mejores actores que hay en la tierra, lo que nos da gusto porque, significa que esta obra será de lo mejor –

-les queremos informar que las audiciones, se iniciaran la próxima semana, a cada uno se les envió información y un fragmento de la obra, con la que podrán adicionar, pero claro, si no sienten que esto saca lo mejor de ustedes, pueden elegir algún otro fragmento- el otro director hablo y comento algunas fechas, lugares, datos entre otra información – pero bueno, toda esta información ya se les envió, así que gracias por venir a todos ustedes y que sigan disfrutando de la velada- ambos dieron una reverencia y la gente comenzó a aplaudir.

Después de eso se escucho música alegre, y personas bailando o paseando por la sala viendo los distintos artículos que en ella había. Pero al llegar la media noche, las luces comenzaron a bajar y las baladas comenzaron a sonar. Esa era la señal para que el joven Holmes se retirara de la fiesta. Pero al ser tarde no muchos taxis pasaban a esas horas, y al estar lloviendo sus posibilidades de encontrar uno vacio se reducían, Nunca acudía a su tercera opción (la segunda era irse caminando) pero, ya ansiaba irse, así que cuando encontrara su celular le enviaría un texto a Mycroft y él le enviaría un carro, claro, cuando encontrara su celular.

El joven actor buscó en su chaqueta, en el chaleco que llevaba, en las bolsas del pantalón y en la camisa, y lo único que encontró fue un chicle y su billetera. Bien, lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar a alguien que le prestara su teléfono. Esta situación comenzaba a apestar.

Buscó con la vista alguien conocido… lo encontró; bien, ahora hay que buscar a alguien conocido que no esté vomitando por la cantidad de bebida ingerida, o que no se esté besuqueando con alguien más, o que simplemente no sea desagradable la situación de acercarse y pedirle el maldito aparato telefónico. Su vista se detuvo alguien que simplemente estaba parado conversando con otro alguien, eso estará bien.

Blanco encontrado.

-Mike- al actor se acerco a su presa, la cual se encontraba cerca de una pintura

 **MIKE STANFORD**

 **OCUPACION: actor**

 **FORTALEZAS: los monólogos**

 **DEBILIDADES: es muy amable**

-Sherlock- la persona más baja se volteo hacia él con una sonrisa -¿Qué sucede?-

-necesito un teléfono, préstame el tuyo-

-oh, lo siento lo deje en mi chaqueta, en el perchero de la entrada-

-ten usa el mío- la persona al lado de Mike hablo, extendiéndole un teléfono, era un poco más alto que el otro, y tenía cabello rubio con unos ojos azul grisáceo, se le quedó mirando unos segundos y tomó el teléfono, tecleando el mensaje.

-¿Romeo o Calisto?- pregunto el más alto con la mirada en el celular

-¿disculpa?- el rubio le dedicó una mirada de duda.

\- cual fue ¿romeo o Calisto?-repitió el actor.

-Romeo-respondió el ojizaul – ¿le contaste de mi?- dirigió su mirada a Mike como pidiendo una explicación, a lo cual solo le respondió con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza- ¿cómo lo supiste?- preguntó al más alto.

-no lo supe, lo observe, tienes ese corte de cabello que se ocupaba en ese entonces, pero un poco más largo, también estas un poco pálido, no te has asoleado, has estado ensayando mucho, no eres muy bueno con los diálogos, pero eso se compensa, hace poco se presentaron ambas obras, así que era obvio además eres de Londres, pero no has estado aquí por un largo tiempo, así que recién llegaste, y por eso solo has estado acompañado de Mike, que son amigos desde la escuela, me arriesgare a decirlo- el alto volteo a verlo, encontrándose con los ojos del rubio abiertos por la sorpresa.

-eso fue… asombroso- el alto que había empezado a rodar los ojos se detuvo y lo miró un poco incrédulo

-¿eso piensas?- preguntó el moreno

-claro- el rubio lo miró con una ligera sonrisa, la Cual fue correspondida. Terminó de teclear y le regreso el teléfono al ojiazul.

-gracias…-

-John Watson- el rubio extendió su mano hacia el aun desconocido.

-Holmes, Sherlock Holmes-respondió el apretón de manos sintiendo un leve toque eléctrico que los hizo momentáneamente separar sus manos, pero que rápidamente volvieron a unir y se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro, fijamente. Pero un fuerte (e insistente) carraspeó los hizo romper el contacto visual y soltar sus manos.

-yo iré por otro ponche, y algo de comer- y así Mike Stanford los dejó solo a ellos dos en ese museo con las luces bajas.

Se quedaron con la cabeza gacha y en silencio. La música seguía sonando con aun más lentitud y más lejana.

–Quieres ir a… recorrer el… museo- el más alto se atrevió a hablar primero

-claro- y así ambos se perdieron en el amplio y largo pasillo que conducía hacia la sala de arte antiguo.

-¿y te quedaras aquí en Londres?- pregunto el actor de cabellos oscuros.

El más bajo volteo a mirarlo con un poco de confusión en la cara, pero al final respondió- no lo se, si encuentro una buena razón por la cual quedarme, tal vez sí.

-¿que sería una buena razón para ti?- el rubio iba a contestar a su pregunta, pero al voltear la cabeza encontraron la habitación dedicada a las diversas batallas y guerras, el rubio entro entusiasmado con el más alto siguiéndole encontrando en ella diversas armas, vestimentas, entre otras cosas.

-cuando era niño quería ser soldado, para así defender una causa, y luchar por los ideales de mi gente y nación- John decía mientras miraba las vitrinas que contenían escopetas y pistolas.- pero eso significaba dañar personas que perseguían lo mismo, así que deje ese sueño- continuó con la mirada fija en una elegante pistola plateada- y estoy feliz, pero admito que hay veces en las que me gustaría estar en un campo de batalla y no encerrado en un escenario- término lanzando una ligera risa.

-yo era mas de piratas- el rubio y el moreno soltaron una pequeña risa- quería saquear barcos, y robarle a todos aquellos que se atravesaban en mi camino, pero, nunca pude conseguir un barco- ambos rieron abiertamente.

Después de eso ambos comenzaron a platicar anécdotas de su niñez, y de sus enemigos mortales de en ese entonces, se sumergieron tanto en su plática que no notaron cuando la música comenzó a cesar hasta quedarse en silencio, y oyeron cuando los directores daban el gracias por haber ido.

-será mejor que regresemos al salón- el rubio miró la puerta.

-oh irnos a nuestras casas- ambos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa.

-si, a casa- ambos miraban el suelo con las sonrisa desvaneciéndose poco a poco. A quien engañaban, no querían irse de ahí, o más bien, no querían separarse, no aun.

-me la he pasado muy bien- dijo Sherlock, ambos caminaban lentamente por el pasillo de regreso al salón.

-yo igual, tal vez, podríamos vernos de nuevo, digo, no lo se, tal vez para tomar algo, quizás- Sherlock se detuvo y John lo imito.

-eso estaría bien- el más alto saco su celular- dame tu numero- intercambiaron su números telefónicos y continuaron con su camino hasta llegar a la puerta, donde ya los esperaban sus respectivos vehículos, y con la típica brisa de de Londres mojándoles ligeramente la chaqueta y el rostro

-entonces, nos vemos luego, Sherlock- el rubio dijo en forma de despedida, extendiendo su mano hacia el más alto.

-nos vemos pronto, John- correspondió el gesto, quedándose así, mirándose directamente a los ojos. La lluvia incremento y una oleada de helado viento les hizo encogerse, soltándose así y sacándolos de su contacto visual.

-hasta luego- se despidieron y subieron a sus vehículos.

... .- -.-.-.-.-..-.-.- ... -..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Nunca se había sentido tan desesperado y asustado por un teléfono, anoche había conocido a una persona excepcional, tan sincera, transparente y por lo que vio leal. John Watson lo estaba volviendo loco, no había dejado de pensar en él durante lo que quedaba de noche, eso nunca había sucedido, no le habían quitado el sueño de esa forma, nunca.

Y aunque lo negara, quería volver a verlo. Ansiaba verlo. Pero, como se dijo antes, no entendía la razón, o había experimentado esa sensación y no sabía que debía hacer, o que decir.

O tal vez era porque el rubio actor era muy buena persona, y sabia apreciar esa mente tan prodigiosa que tenia y no lo insultaba por ello. Si, debe ser por eso, ha encontrado a alguien agradable para pasar el rato. Solo eso… Es solo una persona…

¿Por qué no podía tomar el celular de el suelo, levántalo, buscar el numero, llamar y hacer lo que sea después?...

Se volteó mirado al espejo de su pared, vaya que era frustrante.

El sonido del aparato electrónico le hizo dar un pequeño brinco. Se volteo y lo tomó, viendo en la pantalla el nombre de quien llamaba.

-John- respondió el moreno. Con una muy ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

 _-Hola Sherlock… ah, me preguntaba si tu…ahh-_ el del otro lado de la línea dejaba espacios vacios – _quisieras ir a algún lugar, digo, soy de aquí pero hace mucho no estoy aquí, y si me quedase aquí, tal vez debería conocer mejor aquí, ósea el, ehh lugar—_ Sherlock no decía nada, a decir verdad estaba no estaba escuchando demasiado, estaba un poco atónito ante la llamada _-y no se si tu, quisieras acompañarme a dar un pequeño tour por la ciudad-_ el morenos seguía en silencio, esperando a que acabara- _o si se pudiera, que me mostraras los lugares que tu considerarías, importantes.—_ el moreno estaba en completo silencio, incluso había empezado a respirar mas lento y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible _-Sherlock?-_

 _-_ ah, si sigo aquí- soltó rápidamente el moreno.

 _-oh si quieres no, debes estar muy ocupado, siesasínoimportanohacefaltaquetu-_ el moreno le interrumpió, había empezado a hablar más rápido y estaba declinando la invitación pensando que estaba ocupado. Y debía detenerlo.

-eso estaría bien, digo, creo que es mi deber mostrarle a alguien la hermosa ciudad, y darle una buena razón para quedarse

 _-oh, qué bien-_ la línea se quedo en silencio unos momentos

-si, amm donde… deberíamos vernos?-

- _oh, si ,si, de hecho, ahora mismo estoy en un taxi, si quieres que pasemos por ti… oh quieres un poco más de tiempo…- ¿_ más de tiempo? No, no, estaría listo en cinco minutos.

-221 B Baker street, estoy listo- al otro lado escucho como le daba la dirección al conductor

- _wow, una calle privilegiada-_

-mi casera me debía un favor- ambos soltaron una pequeña risa y se volvio a quedar en silencio.

- _entonces voy para allá-_

-claro-

 _-adiós-_

-si _-_

 _-si-_ y la llamada se corto. Esa había sido una despedida algo inusual.

Estoy listo. Eso había dicho. Claro que no lo estaba, se encontraba en pijama y no se había metido a bañar, no podía presentarse así. Bien, primero lo primero, un baño rápido. Se fue despojando de sus ropas en el transcurso de la sala al baño, se golpeo con los muebles, pero que mas daba que le salieran moretones. Llego y abrió la regadera, el agua estaba helada… no importa, se metió debajo del frio chorro de agua y soltó un grito ahogado. Shampoo, jabón, tallar, tallar, agua. Para afuera.

Llego al armario y tomo uno de sus tantos trajes negros, y ¿Qué camisa llevaría? Si esa morada que le da suerte, es su favorita y sabe que se ve bien en el. Se coloco toda la ropa y zapatos, seco un poco su cabello, lo peino. Tomo su celular y billetera y…

 _Tocaron la puerta_

Tomó su amado abrigo y llaves y salió, encontrándose con un John Watson vistiendo un sweater y una chaqueta negra.

-Hola- ambos se saludaron y como siempre, se pasaron una eternidad mirándose.

-¿a dónde iremos?- pregunto finalmente el rubio.

-antes que nada, tienes que saber donde se encuentran los museos, es algo escencial conocerlos- se metieron en el taxi y el más alto le dijo una dirección. Y así el viaje por casi toda la ciudad comenzó.

El más alto descubrió que tenía una hermana que se estaba divorciando de su esposa, que estudio medicina ya que sus padres lo presionaba, pero que saco el titulo y descubrió que lo suyo era el teatro, y que era la persona más honesta y de buenos sentimientos que haya conocido y el rubio se entero que el otro tenía un archienemigo o hermano, que no tenía amigos , ni filtro para decirle a los demás lo que pensaba de ellos, que era "- _sociópata altamente funcional, no psicópata; hay diferencia_ –" y que podía ser orgulloso, pero también vio que a su manera era amable, atento y a su manera, protegía a los que le rodeaban.

Todo eso y más conocieron del otro en todo un día, el cual iban de sala en sala y de museo a museo. Ir con Sherlock a esos lugares era mejor que ir con un guía, el hombre sí que sabía de historia, te podía contar con lujo de detalle, dándote datos interesantes que no todos sabían.

E ir con John era tranquilizante y divertido, podías ser tu mismo y reírte de las cosas que ocurrían sin ser criticado por cada cosa que hicieras, solo ser tu.

Ambos se la pasaron riendo todo el día " _-no debemos reírnos tal alto aquí-_ "y se la pasaron tan bien que no se dieron cuenta que el día ya había pasado, que sus pies reclamaban reposo.

Y que sus estómagos gruñían.

-quieres ir a comer algo?- preguntó el moreno, ambos ya se encontraban caminando en la calle a la salida de uno de los tantos museos visitados.

-muero de hambre- contesto con una sonrisa el otro.

-Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí, esta a unas cuantas cuadras- caminaron hasta entrar a un pintoresco lugar, con un cartel luminoso.

-"Angelo´s", comida italiana- leyó el ojiazul.

-en lo personal, la mejor comida italiana de Londres- el moreno entro seguido de John y se sentaron en la mesa junto a la ventana.

-Sherlock- saludo un hombre alto y algo regordete- sabes que todo en el menú es gratis para ti y tu cita- ambos voltearon la vista rápidamente

-gracias, pero solo estamos visitando museos-dijo John.

– este hombre es genial, me ayudo a planear la declaración perfecta, y hasta hoy sigo felizmente casado.- entrego los menús y cuando se disponía a irse, se dio vuelta y dijo –traeré una vela, así es mas romántico- y se marcho, dejándolos con la mirada en el piso y dos menús.

-entonces dime, que pedirás- Sherlock tomó el menú, preguntándole.

-amm creo que tomare el No.3- su cena continuo entre risas y miradas intensas que solo ellos no se daban cuenta que se lanzaban.

La cita, o mejor dicho reunión para turistear la ciudad, concluyo de una manera amena y ambos compartiendo un taxi en camino hacia sus respectivas residencias.

-deberíamos hacer esto más seguido- comentó John bajándose del taxi.

-seguro, ha sido interesante- respondió el moreno siguiéndolo para quedar frente a él.

-pero tendremos que esperar hasta después de las audiciones, hay que centrarnos si queremos conseguir un buen papel- ambos compartieron una sonrisa.

-nos veremos luego John- extendió una mano hacia el más bajo la cual fue estrechada, quedándose estas entrelazadas más tiempo del que uno consideraría normal.

Finalmente el más alto subió al auto nuevamente y se se alejo del rubio, dirigiéndose hacia su apartamento, cansado y alegre, no se había divertido así en mucho tiempo.

.-.-.-.

En los días siguientes moreno practicaba y perfeccionaba sus movimientos en el escenario, equilibrando perfectamente la escena y modificando la proyección de su voz.

Si bien, se dedicaba gran parte del día a los puntos anteriores, pero algo en el ya no se emocionaba tanto ante la idea de tomar ese gran papel. Es decir, sabía que podía ser un reto, para alguien más. Sin embargo el tenia tanta dominación en el escenario que era de lo más sencillo. Podía hacer que las personas sintieran al personaje, pero el, el no siempre lo sentía.

Y eso a veces le aburría.

Aun así no dejaría que alguien más le quitara su papel.

Las audiciones para el papel principal consistirían en solo dos fases.

Las audiciones de llevarían a cabo en un escenario pequeño nada espectacular, estaba molesto, estaba irritado, el merecía el papel principal, y en las audiciones había demasiadas personas. Ni siquiera había encontrado camerino para dejar sus cosas. Y las interpretaciones de algunos eran horrorosas.

Su turno de salir al escenario llego y al terminar los directores aplaudieron y bla bla bla… se dispuso a recoger sus cosas y cuando ya iba de salida se encontró con John.

-¿qué haces aquí?- se acercó hasta el más bajo.

-pues vengo adicionar- contestó el ojiazul son una sonrisa.

-¿tu?- el más alto pregunto levantando una ceja

\- sí, yo ¿qué tiene de raro?-

-es Hamlet, - Sherlock hablaba como si no le entendiera.

-si lo sé. ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-no es que dude de tus habilidades, pero no creo que esto sea de tu altura.-

-¿altura? ¿Crees que no puedo lograrlo? No me conoces, no sabes cómo actúo – John parecía molesto e indignado.

-batallas con los diálogos, deberías empezar a dormir con ellos bajo la almohada-

-soy capaz de memorizarlos- el rubio hablo.- e incluso creo que soy mejor que tu-

-¿eso piensas?-

-¿lo pienso? Lo sé, con esa actitud tan arrogante, no creo que algo bueno salga de ella. Deja de creerte de lo mejor, que aquí habémos mejores actores que tu. Serás tu quien alumbre mi mejor Angulo en la obra.

\- no lo creo. Suerte- y con esto el más alto desapareció de la estancia.

Llego a u departamento y se acostó en su sofá. Tal vez no fue correcto decirle tales cosas a John, pero estaba enojado en esos momentos, no entendía cómo es que cualquier actor podría adicionar para una obra tan grande. No decía que John fuera cualquier actor Obviamente el actor moreno recibió el llamado para asistir a la segunda etapa de las audiciones y los días pasaron lentamente y las audiciones finales para el papel principal llegaron.

El lugar donde estas serian era el gran teatro, entró a los camerinos y habían más personas de las que pensó, podía reconocer a algunas, pero no le dio importancia y se encerró en uno de los tantos camerinos, el tiempo paso y el ruido en los pasillos fue cesando, salió de la habitación y no vio a las personas que anteriormente estaban. Se dirijo al escenario donde encontró la silueta de una persona, la cual iba empezando su fragmento de audición.

Lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta. Hablaba con una dicción perfecta, era cómodo escucharlo y vaya que se oía. Sus movimientos por el escenario eran fluidos y precisos. Pero eso no era todo. El cuerpo de la persona era de John Watson, pero ese no era él, no, era una persona completamente diferente, era despiadado y con sed de venganza, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para alcanzar su objetivo, pero también se veía dolor y tristeza. Ese no era John, era como ver a Hamlet en persona.

El rubio actor terminó su interpretación, dio una reverencia y se dirigió hacia la salida del escenario donde se encontraba Sherlock. Se quedaron mirando.

-rómpete una pierna- dijo John sonriéndole ligeramente mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Y Sherlock salió al escenario.

.-.-.- ... -.-.

-esplendido. Nos encanto. Los papeles asignados saldrán el fin de semana, en este escenario, aun te llamaremos, pero aquí estarán- los directores le dijeron al terminar.

Así que se dirigió a donde se encontraba antes y recogió sus cosas y salió del teatro, encontrándose a John en las escaleras.

-he visto tu actuación- le dijo el rubio acercándose a él- y estuvo maravillosa.

-gracias, tu también estuviste bien- el más bajo sonrió.

-quería disculparme por aquel día, no estaba pensando. Ni siquiera sabía que eras tan bueno.- el rubio hablaba con la mirada hacia abajo, no queriendo enfrentar aquellos ojos de colores cambiantes.

-lo siento. Fui yo el que empezó todo eso. Menosprecie tus habilidades, cuando en realidad, son lo mejor que he visto en escena. Perdón- ambos conectaron su mirada. -¿y quieres ir a tomar algo? hace frio. Y no podemos hacer más que esperar los resultados.

Se fueron caminando hacia una pequeña pero acogedora cafetería, mientras hablaban como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

.-.-.

El fin de semana llego y la llamada definitiva tuvo lugar una tarde mientras el moreno y el rubio caminaban por las calles de Londres, dirigiéndose hacia algún restaurante para cenar.

-John H. Watson, felicidades el papel de Hamlet es tuyo.- la sorpresa en la cara de ambos hombres fue digna de fotografía, ambos se alegraron de el triunfo. Uno porque era el papel principal y otro porque sabía que él era el indicado para ese papel.

-no puedo creerlo, pensé que tu lo obtendrías- decía emocionado el rubio mientras continuaban su camino.

-soy un excelente actor, pero tú en verdad eres maravilloso, no había visto a alguien interpretar un papel así.

-gracias, pero ¿Qué papel tuviste tu? Sé que tienes un papel.

-soy Claudio-Y ambos rieron-

Los ensayos duraron alrededor de 6 meses, los cuales fueron de arduo trabajo, la escenografía, los movimientos y todo lo demás tenían que ser perfectos. A pesar del cansancio de todos esos días el resultado los dejo más que conformes a todos. Estaban felices de poder lograr el resultado deseado de aquella magnífica obra que había pensado que nadie lograría superar.

Todos los actores resabian la gran ovación de todos los presentes y cuando esta termino, fueron tras bambalinas.

-en verdad estuviste maravilloso en escena- decía Sherlock a John

-y tu no estuviste nada mal- y en medio de todo ese ambiente de felicidad volvieron a conectar sus miradas, transmitiéndose toda esa admiración, y felicidad. Sin darse cuenta, lentamente juntaros sus labios en un tímido y tierno roce, el cual fue tomando intensidad. Y todos aquellos momentos y sentimientos que compartieron tras bambalinas se hicieron fuertes con el paso del tiempo. Porque sabían que ellos dos se complementaban. John le inspiraba y le hacía sentir todas esas emociones de las cuales carecía a Sherlock y ambos se brindaban seguridad y confianza. Y no necesitaban palabras para transmitirse todo lo que sentían, ya que con una mirada eran capases de transmitirse todo aquello.

Porque siempre estarán juntos, en el escenario y tras bambalinas.

 _Reconocimiento, por el aplauso, por estar bajo el reflector ¿punto débil del genio? necesita público._


End file.
